Beautiful Flower
by RagingFireKitsune
Summary: I had everything...Friends,Family,A Crush...All of that was taken from me so fast and I wasn't even prepared to protect what was infront of me. I'm not alone though in this world...and what I have now I will protect until my dying breath. OC'S are being accepted currently/Sheet at the end of the pilot/first chapter
1. Hana

**Hi everyone, before you read the story please take your time to read this...**

**This is a OC based RP; Meaning no cannon, just Original Characters.**

**I will have the sheet posted at the bottom of this chapter, PM it to me and I will give it a look and get back to you.**

**This story will probably be bumped up to an M depending on situations. This story will also be found on three different platforms under the same name.**

**Quotev,Here,and Wattpad**

**Now without waiting any longer**

**This is...**

**Beautiful Flower**

It was like every other day...

The day the world came to an end...

It didn't happen by the earth caving in, or the water making earth nothing but a giant ocean...No...It was so much worse.

-Two Hours After The End-

"H-Hana what's going on?" the sound of my sisters voice drifted in my ears. We were shut in a room, and my eyes seemed to stay on the body in front of me.

"Hana?"

I looked to Iwakiri Marise, my best friend since pre-school, She was pale and almost lifeless. Nothing made sense anymore, one bite and your life is over...And Iwakiri was the one to be bit. Merely looking at her made my stomach turn and flip.

"I don't have long Hana...You saw how fast it took Esumi...It's only a matter of-" she went silent because fits of coughs escaped as blood seeped from her hand.

"Iwakiri please...the less you speak...the longer you'll be okay until...until"

Who was I kidding, I knew no one was coming to help us, everyone here is already gone and the only thing left are the drifters and the undead. Gripping the bat that laid across my lap I see Iwakiri throwing up blood, not even food was in the vomit.

"H-Hana please put me out my misery," she begged.

Gulping, I stood up the bat placed in my hand, I looked to the other person in the room who merely nodded to me.

"Hana...It will be okay" My lip quivered as I approached her; her body shook from the infection, but she continued to give me the brightest smile she could have muster as I raised the bat above my head.

"You will survive."

WHACK

-Two Hours Before The End

"Hana!You're going to be late for school again if you don't get out of bed!"The sound of my fathers voice drifted in my ears; slipping the blanket off my head, I looked at the clock that blinked 7:30.

Letting out a loud moan, I slid out of bed and stretched, feeling my back crack letting go of the pressure. Letting out a sigh of relief, I moved over to my drawer pulling out my school uniform. Upon inspection I noticed a small tear at the hem of the skirt. Not thinking much of it, I slid off my pajamas and began to dress in my uniform.

"You almost ready?" The sound of my little sister, Akagi, from the other side of the door.

Akagi Sakamae, My little sister by 3 years; making her a freshman in my school. She was known well in school due to her being one of the smartest and prettiest girls in school unlike me. Her hair was long and a beautiful pink that was always tied up in the highest ponytail possible, her eyes shined the brightest blue. She took her looks from our mother and father, who both had pink hair, My dad though had green eyes while my mother is blue.

"Yeah I just got to put on my tights and shoes," I called out to her as I sat on the bed as I grabbed my tights off the dresser.

Sliding them up to my thighs, I began to slide on my shoes, until the sound of a ambulance was heard driving past our little home.

"Hope they are okay," I thought to myself, Standing up, I looked at myself in the mirror and observed my reflection. Unlike my sister and parent, who had beautiful pink, mine was a normal Black that was half way down my back and my bangs seemed to prep up above my eyes, that were green. Sighing I turned grabbing my bag and made my way out of the room.

Walking through the living room I noticed my sister sitting with my parents, my father held a stern look while my mother seemed skeptical. Wondering what was happening I approached them causing my father to look at me causing me to freeze in my place.

"You may go Akagi" Standing up he walked from the kitchen leaving my mother and a sad looking Akagi.

"Let's go sis...Iwakiri is waiting for you" I spoke softly allowing Akagi to process that I was waiting.

Standing up solemnly, Akagi swiftly grabbed her bag and left the house without sparing my mother a second glance or me . Sighing my mother stood before walking to me.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, Your father just lecturing you know how Akagi gets..." That statement alone made me skeptical but not pushing the issue and further, I gave a quick good-bye and left.

It was an weird day outside, noticing a whole lot more police cars and ambulance than usual. Coming to a stop behind a railroad track the only thing that seemed to run through my head was what could possibly happened to Akagi to make my dad angry.

"Hana!" What could it be?

"Hana!" She couldn't have failed, or maybe...

"Hana!" A sudden force to the back of my head made me snap out of my thoughts, stumbling a bit I turned and saw Iwakiri smiling at me, rubbing the spot on the back of my head she hit I couldn't help but glare a little.

"Did you really have to slap me?"

"Of course you were ignoring me. Whats got you day dreaming anyway?" Iwakiri looked ahead, Some would think she would have a gentle personality due to her outer exterior but in reality, in her brothers words, She was the embodiment of an imp.

Iwakiri was any mans fantasy; Tall, Slim, very busty...She had gorgeous purple eyes and long blonde hair that had one singular curl on top of her head.

"Akagi...Well she was being lectured by dad and after he left she basically ran out, didn't say a word to me"

"Hm well I didn't see her, maybe you can ask her at school" I nodded knowing I could but for some reason I didn't want to know.

The rest of the way to school carried on like normally minus the ambulance, that even Iwakiri pointed out, walking onto school grounds I noticed the lack of some students that usually chilled out in the front of the school.

"Hm, hey Iwakiri...do you notice anything strange?"

"Minus the ambulance no...Hey look is Esumi!"My face went red at the sound of Esumi name, turning I saw the man who has captured my heart since third grade ,Esumi Ochiyo, His lean figure and beautiful blue hair made most of the school swoon to him.

"hey girls," he said with his charming smile.

"hey Esumi"

"h-h-h-hi Es-Esumi" I barley was able to speak but he smiled once again and I felt like melting right there.

Before a could be the of a cleared throat me from my love daze. Looking to the ; standing there with her .

"A-Akagi are you?

"I'm fine, Esumi a word" I blinked confused as of why Akagi would cut me off like that. Iwakiri noticed as well, we watched as Akagi and Esumi walked off talking.

The two were always together in school, and sometimes outside. Due to that they ended up becoming a favorite couple in school; despite not being one. Iwakiri has mentioned once or twice that she has imagined them having beautiful and smart children. Which in a way I agree; but at the same time it hurt to think of my sister and my crush together.

"Don't beat yourself up over it, come on class is going to start soon."

Nodding, I turn to look at Akagi and Esumi and saw the one thing I dreaded to see...Love in both of their eyes.

-30 Minutes Before The End-

Sitting in class bored I noticed Iwakiri sitting a few rows a head of me passing notes with a boy wearing small rimmed glasses and shaggy brown hair. Sighing I laid my head on the desk and began to drift off to sleep until giggles and chuckles were heard. Turning my head I noticed the teacher making his way down the row of desk and stop in front of Iwakiri and the boy.

"And why should I assume you two are passing notes" he asked as he looked between the two who held a guilty expression on their face, Iwakiri looked a lot worse only because her parents want her to be the top student in her class, and this incident will cause that goal to be a little hard to achieve, sighing softly I sat up and raised my hand.

"sorry teacher that's my fault I wanted Iwakiri to give the note to Fukuda" I stated causing the class to look at me, Iwakiri looked shocked as she quickly turned to face the teacher.

"is that true?

"Yes sir" I spoke before Iwakiri could speak, the teacher nodded and pushed up his glasses.

"I see, then I have no choice to send you and Fukuda to the headmaster office."

I nod and began to walk out followed by a sadden Fukuda. Making our way down the hall, we passed series of classrooms before he finally spoke.

"Why did you do that?"

"She doesn't need to go to the headmaster office" He nodded before coming to the office.

Fukuda knocked on the door but was not spoken to, feeling a little strange, Fukuda shrugged as he opened to door and we noticed the room was almost pitched black due to the blinds being closed.

"Headmaster?" he spoke out but nothing.

"Let's go inform the teacher of our discovery."

Fukuda looked around skeptically but sighed, giving me a nod we turned to leave until a hand reached out grabbing Fukuda and sunk their teeth in his neck causing him to scream in pain.

"Stop Ow!" he screamed as blood sprayed causing me to look in shock, Fukudas screams echoed in my ears as I watched the Headmaster tear a chuck out of his neck.

"H-Hold on,"

I ran to the one place I knew where someone can help if the Headmaster is attacking students, coming to the Guidance Consulars office I quickly opened the door and noticed the guidance consular hunched over grabbing her arm.

"Hu? She looked up and frowned.

"S-Something is going on the Headmaster just ate a chuck out of a students neck!"

She stayed quite which made the sick feeling in my stomach any better as she stood up that's when I noticed the blood staining her white blouse.

"W-What"

"You need to leave...Find safety" she said as pounds on the doors followed by moans drew the two females from their conversation.

The guidance consular opened a side room and motioned me to go in, standing up quickly, not caring I knocked over the chair; I went into the room and watched as she gave me a sad smile and closed the door. None of this made sense...One minute I'm standing up for Iwakiri next I'm hiding from the Headmaster. Leaning against the wall, I hear the intercom go off signaling she turned it on.

"Attention...all students...this is an emergency evacuation, listen to your teachers, and exit the school...May god bless"

The sound of the door being busted down. She was cut off as the sound of furniture being knocked over and thuds.Covering my ears blocked out the screams leaving her as whoever broke it tore into her flesh.

"W-What is going on," I whimpered as the sounds of panicked students were heard over my cries and the sound of flesh being torn off bones from the guidance consular.

**Alright guys thats the pilot!**

**Now onto the good stuff :)**

**I have the OC sheet, The only rules I have to say is, imagine your oc in the anime, meaning they can off the wall colors (blue,green,bright red) as hair/eyes**

**I can only accept a certain amount of OC's right now to fit in Hana group, eventually a little later on I will add more and different groups.**

**Now here is the sheet...**

Name(Has to be a legit Japanese name,if you need a link to a generator of a name i'll send a link):

Gender:

Age:

Grade:

Any Extracurricular Activities/Clubs:

Personality Before Apocalypse:

Personality After/During (This will help me be able to morph your oc and give them depth:

Appearance(This doesn't include clothes)

Clothes Before and After:

History:

Equipment(Keep this realistic)

* * *

**This section is for interactions with other oc's**

Do you want a romantic interest? Boy or Girl:

What type of people does your OC hate

What type of people does your OC like:

Who do you want to potentially end up with(only if you know your options)

View on undead?


	2. Awazawa

**From here on the chapters will be in third person. It feels a bit natural that way!**

**The core five OCs have been picked and from here on all OCs that are submitted will be put in a folder for later usage.**

**Within these next three chapters (That includes this one.) They will each be based on every indivdual from the morning to the outbreak. **

**So sit back and enjoy**

**Beautiful Flower**

* * *

_"A sudden raise in hospital patients have risen some questions in the areas. Please if you have any of the symptoms below please contact-"_

Watching the screen turn black; Akazawa turned to see his uncle dressed in his work overalls. His arms were crossed and his face was stern. His normally shaggy purple hair was slicked back revealing his green eyes.

"Dotanda I was watching that!"

"I don't care Akazawa...Shouldn't you and your sister be getting ready for school?"Dotanda looked at his clothes and sighed,"Are you going to miss school again?" Akazawa gave a small nod; before he could speak to him about the importance of going to school his sister came walking down the stairs.

"Kiragi, please tell your brother that he should at least go to school once a week" Awazawa glared a bit as he crossed his arms.

Kiragi looked between her uncle and brother before letting out a defeated sigh. Taking a seat next to him Kiragi noticed that Akazawa was a lot more stressed than normal.

"What would mom and dad think of you skipping so much school?" Awazawa looked at her before letting out a gentle sigh.

"Not happy"

"Exactly; that's why you should go to school for atleast one day a week," she said.

Akazawa smiled at his little sister knowing she was right. Standing up he walked past his uncle and went into his bedroom to change out of his work clothes and into the school uniform.

"I don't know how many more excuses the school will take before they start asking questions." Dotanda sighed softly before walking into the kitchen to grab his work lunch.

"If they haven't worried about it now; then it should hold up for a little while longer."Kiragi straightened out her lilac colored hair as she made her way to him.

"I'm off, tell Akazawa not to be late" she gave him a tender kiss on the cheek and walked out the house.

Dotanda watched as she left; a faint smile crossed his face. She was so much like his sister and it sometimes hurt to look at her because of that. Pulling out the coffee pot, he poured it in a cup when he heard Akazawa open his bedroom door and come down to the living room and kitchen.

"I'm off" he noted the troubled look on Akazawas face but said nothing more.

"Have a good day; I promise the shop will be fine" He watched his nephew give a faint nod to him and quickly walk out the house.

Dotanda knew that his nephew was worried about him; and he appreciated all that Akazawa offers. But he also knew that his sister would have his head on a pike if he let him continue to skip school. Looking to the clock and saw he still had a few hours before he went to work; he sat on the couch and turned on the t.v.

"United States has just closed off all sources to enter the country due to an epidemic. We are unsure as to what this epidemic is but we will keep you up to date on any new information." Dotanda watched as the footage of planes heading to America landed and boats were docked.

"Well then, hope whatever it is doesn't come here" Standing up he went to the garage to gather his work tools.

* * *

Akazawa sprinted down the road as fast as he could. He didn't really feel like going to school today for some reason but Kiragi talked him into it. He noticed a train going by which caused his sprint to become a walk. Panting softly he noticed two girls wearing his schools uniform and talking. The taller girl wore her pitch black hair in a pony tail while her green eyes looked troubled.

Not wanting to seem like a creep; he kept walking forward and stood beside them looking at the train as it past by. The girls were talking about the black haired sister and how she was being lectured by her father. The name Akagi rang a bell to him as he thought back to all the students that he knew of but some reason he couldn't put a face to the name.

Once the train rolled by he went to step forward but was bumped. Looking over he saw the girl blushing.

"Oh sorry; my friend pushed me a little too hard!" The blonde smirked at her friends explanation causing Awazawa to smile.

"it's fine I'm Awazawa by the way" the girl looked at his hand in surprise but smiled.

"Hana" she grabbed his hand and shook it. Awazawa was surprised by how soft this girls hands was as a small blush graced his features.

"Well it was nice meeting you!" Awazawa nodded; watching as Hana and her friend walked off.

Awazawa rubbed the back of his head feeling a little weird due to the interaction. He never felt so thrown off by another student let alone a female. Wrapping his scattered thoughts back together; he began crossing the railroad tracks and began to make his way to the school.

Once at the school something to Awazawa and that was the fact he hasn't seen his sister at all. Routinely, she had been at a shop with her friends before she attended school. He wondered if she already left the shop and went to school or maybe she was behind him. Which made no sense at all. Not wanting to over contemplate a simple situation, he hastily pushed the thought back and walked onto school grounds.

"Yo Awazawa!" Looking over his shoulder, he recognizes his friend Cha Min running up.

Cha Min is a Korean transfer student who moved to Japan after his father decided to expand his multi-million dollar business to Japan. Awazawa was unsure what the business was;but whatever it is must of been a hit back in South Korea. Min wore expensive clothes, and his father drove a 500,000 dollar car.

"You actually showed up!" Min smirked at Awazawa who merely glared at him.

"I'm only here for today," Awazawa briefly explained,"I have to keep supporting my uncle at the shop otherwise we might go out of business" Min looked at him in slightly understanding.

"Well does the school know you're working cause I remember I tried getting a job at the coffee shop and they fired me because the school informed them I didn't have permission to work."

"You needed a job?" Awazawa looked to his friend in surprise.

"Yeah dad cut me off because I was spending too much money" Awazawa shook his head at his friends lack of money budgeting.

"Well stop spending so much and he might allow you have money again."

"Yeah yeah", Min shook his statement away as the two boys walked into the school building.

* * *

"Did you hear actress Kieko Kitagawa was assaulted by some weird man. Turns out he bit her and she went into shock and she was taken to the hospital to treat her wounds."One of the schools girls soccer players gossiped to another student as Awazawa and Min walked down the hallway to their class.

"Wow what a nut-job. So some random child came up and bit that man on the leg; Wicked" A male student looked stunned.

"Apparently an elderly woman was rushed to the hospital because her daughter found her father chewing into the grandmas neck."

Min and Awazawa looked between all the students who were gossiping about events happening.

"Why does everyone sound like their talking about the same thing but completely different situations" Min pointed out but saw Awazawa looking at a group of girls.

"Awazawa~ Are you lonely?" Min poked his cheek with a sly grin but only frowned when he got no response.

"Awazawa?"

"T-Those girls are Kiragis friends" Awazawa mumbled softly due to the fact his sister was nowhere in sight.

"I'm certain your sister is fine" Min patted his friends shoulder and moved him past the girls.

Something didn't settle right with Awazawa once he glanced at the worried faces of her friends. He noticed one look over at him and give him the saddest look that made his blood run cold.

"And that class is why plant's are living things." The teacher tapped on the board with his ruler;making sure any students starting to doze off were jolted back to reality. Awazawa nibbled on his finger nail as his eyes stayed focus on the school yard. The sound of his teachers lecture continued to be drowned out. He couldn't stop thinking back on how the girl looked at him.

Something wasn't right, and it didn't make him feel better when he watched ambulance and fire trucks constantly driving by. So far he hasn't noticed the fact that his teacher was slowly approaching him.

"Awazawa care to explain to me what is the food chain placed as starting from plants?" Awazawa looked up at him slightly stunned. Scratching the back of his head, he let out a nervous chuckle.

"Plants are consumed by Herbivores those or eaten by either Omnivores and or Carnivores. At that time they died and are eaten by the plants."The class looked at him a bit surprised as the teacher sighed.

"That is not what I asked. But you ended up basically explaining tomorrows lesson. I let you go this time but next time I would prefer if you paid attention" Awazawa seen as he turned on his heel and stalked to the front of the class.

"You okay?" Min leaned over whispering so the teacher doesn't catch them.

"Yeah I'm fine; just thinking about Kiragi and how her friends looked at me when we walked by."

"Don't worry man I'm sure she is fine." He nodded to his friend and turned his attention back out the window to keep looking at the school grounds but it wasn't how it looked last time.

Blood was splattered on the ground as a teacher was hovering over a female student. Her body wriggling in pain as blood pooled around her. Bile rose in his troat once he saw the teacher lean back with her organs hanging out his mouth.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He screamed shooting up in absolute shock over the sight.

"TOSHIKUNI! What is the meaning of this!"He shouted in shock of Awazawa sudden vulgar shouting.

"I-I"

"Dude what's wrong" Awazawa was frozen in his spot as images of the scenes kept playing in his head.

Before he could speak the sound of the intercom came through the speakers as it drew the attention away from an panicking Awazawa.

"Attention...all students...this is an emergency evacuation, listen to your teachers, and exit the school...May god bless" The students looked around in confusion until the teacher cleared his voice to speak.

"You heard her please-" Before he could instruct the class the sounds of screams began to break through the speakers; as pleads and begging along with agonizing screams echoed within each and every student.

"Oh god," A female student whimpered softly. Min looked to Awazawa; wearing the same fearful expression as him.

"RUN!" One of the students screamed as desk and chairs where thrown every which way as everyone attempted to escape the school.

"Holy shit" Min jumped back when a ground of male students ran to the back to go through the other door. Awazawa was pushed against the wall in their tussle to get out.

"They have gone mad," He growled rubbing his now pounding head.

"Whatever is happening, we need to find a safe place to go; leaving is not an option at the moment considering the mass horde of insane students," Min suggested as he closed the doors and locked them.

"Let's hope it clears soon...I have to see if my uncle and sister are okay." Awazawa mumbled as he looked over to the clock and noticed it was only a few hours since school started and shit already hit the fan.

"Kiragi...Uncle...Please be okay" The sound of screams continued to echo down the halls and faintly outside signalling the end of their world.


End file.
